After Grand Tour The Return of 17
by Alex Mann
Summary: When 17 is revived Cell, Freiza, Nappa, and Raditz return to the living world to finally destroy the Saiya-jins. Can the GT Warriors stop their evil plan?


Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Grand Tour. DBZ and DBGT both belong to Bird Studios, Shueisha, Toei Animation, Akira Toriyama, Shonen Jump magazine, FUNImation, Viz Comics, Pioneer, and Fuji TV.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
After Grand Tour  
  
Chapter 1: #17's Return  
  
Porunga looked down upon #18 as he awaited her wish. The beautiful cyborg brushed a few fingers through her hair before speaking. "Revive my brother #17 and purify him of his evil heart!" The dragon's voice rumbled as he spoke. "Your wish has been granted." As if the gods themselves had opened the skies her brother appeared before her. "Huh? I'm alive again?" He looked at his palms before looking up at his sister. "#18! Did you wish me back just now?" #18 just smiled before hugging him tightly. "I was so worried about you!" He blinked very stunned at how the former killing machine was acting but he warmed up and accepted the hug.  
  
Krillin had already been revived a week ago and was sitting outside the Kame House lying back in a lounge chair as he read the newspaper. #18 landed on the ground below her brother #17 landing not too far away from her. "Krillin I'm back and I brought some company" Krillin looked up from his newspaper and smiled. "Hello #18 and-!" He stopped in mid sentence when he spotted #17 he quickly got up standing in a fighting stance. "Calm down Krillin he's not evil anymore." The short man was a bit confused and questioned her. "Really?" #17 shrugged. "I guess so."  
  
Pan, Marron, and Bra were at Capsule Corporation talking in the living room area of the large building. Pan smiled as she looked at her two friends. "So who do you like Marron?" Marron blushed somewhat at the question she was being asked and replied. "Trunks-san, he's very handsome, gentle, and strong." She giggled a bit at the mention of him. Pan felt a bit jealous but she didn't show it. "Humph, I could do better." Bra had a almost sinister grin on her face similar to Vegeta's. "Oh? From what I heard you have a big crush on my brother." Pan blushed a bit flustered. "W- what? That is not true! Who told you that Bra-chan!"  
  
Goten walked in his hands in his pockets. "Am I disturbing you ladies?" Marron and Bra both blushed when they saw him. Both swooned in unison. "Not at all Goten-kun." He blinked a few times as he scratched the back of his neck. "Uh right, anyway have any of you seen Trunks around?" he looked a bit concerned. "I haven't seen him in four hours today." Bra nodded with her arms folded over her chest looking at him. "Yeah, Trunks usually isn't like this."  
  
The sliding doors opened as Trunks slumped in badly bruised and beaten. He barely made it to the living room area but kept on moving until he was in clear view of the others. Goten gasped a bit shocked at the state his friend was in. "Trunks! What happened to you?" All the purple haired warrior could muster to say was hard to comprehend. "Fr-Freiza and Cell.are back." He coughed up some blood before falling down on the carpeted floor leaving him unconscious.  
  
Android #17 was keeping himself busy by chopping wood outside Kame House when he sensed a power level he recognized. He dropped his axe as he trembled in fear. "Cell? It can't be Cell!" #18 had overheard her brother and questioned him. "Did you feel his power level also?" #17 nodded as he faced her. "Yes, it's Cell but there's something different," he looked up at the sky. "His power seems to be flickering becoming lower then higher."  
Cell and Freiza appeared in Pepper Town alongside Nappa and Raditz. "I say we kill every single one of them!" Nappa was itching to cause destruction. Cell smacked him with his tail. "Fool! We're not going to kill anyone yet." Freiza agreed with the bio-android. "He is correct Nappa, we must first get Son Goku to appear and then we can use these Earthlings as his weakness." Gohan was already in Pepper Town when he sensed their power levels. He appeared before the once thought deceased villains. "Sorry, but you've got to settle with me for now." Cell stood back a bit with a smirk on his face. "So his son wishes to fight me." Gohan got into a fighting stance. "Don't be so cocky I killed you once before and I can do it again!" Cell growled a bit angered before releasing his hidden power. Gohan began to tremble as he began to notice Cell's normal power level was rising to unbelievable heights.  
  
Tien looked up at the sky to notice the clouds were now changing color. He rubbed his chin as he thought. "Something terrible is happening I can just feel it," he looked over at Chioatzu and cleared his throat before speaking up. "Chioatzu did you feel that?" His small friend nodded before answering in his squeaky tone of voice. "Yes I did Tien and it's not good either."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Enjoy the first chapter? Sorry if it was too long but I had to make a good introduction to the story. Please review. Ja Ne! 


End file.
